Silver Moons and Amethyst skies
by Seraphina Angelique
Summary: A story of betrayal, lust, and love. Is blood really thicker than water?
1. Chapter 1: New Student

Silver moons and amethyst skies  
  
Ch.1: A new student  
  
A/N: yes...I am working on another story...as u guys might know...I have a rep for never finishing my stories...' so if I get enough reviews I just might actually finish...even if it's just a...continue...I'd like to hear from you guys. I don't own Sailor Moon...just my creative ideas and OC's...

* * *

"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi yelled as she leapt out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. The odango-atama quickly changed, grabbed her school bags and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She gave each of her bewildered parents a hug, and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
"Honey...why is she up so early?" asked a surprised Mrs. Tsukino to her husband.  
  
"I don't know, but I like this getting up early business."  
  
"You guys should thank me you know...afterall, I did set her clock back a full hour." Sammy grinned from the doorway. His parents looked at each other, and just shook their heads.  
  
[at school]  
  
Usagi sat in her seat with her head down, grumbling about the time. A girl with long blonde hair, a girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and a girl with short blue went up to the tired blonde.  
  
"Hey Usagi?" The girl with long blonde hair poked Usagi. The tired girl got up and greeted her friends.  
  
"Ugh...hey guys..."  
  
"Why are you here so early?" asked the girl with the pony tail.  
  
"Well Makoto, my younger brother..." she paused to yawn then continued. "...set forward my alarm clock by a full hour."  
  
"Smart brother..." Everyone looked at the girl with blue hair reading a book.  
  
"Are you crazy Ami?! Usagi never gets up this early! She's not used to it!" exclaimed the other blonde.  
  
The teacher walked in a clapped her hands for attention. "OK CLASS! Get seated so we may begin." The students kept on conversing with each other, making the young teacher sigh before taking a deep breath. "SILENCE!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at their teacher who smiled sweetly. "Thank you! Now please take your seats." Everyone quickly sat down and stared straight ahead. The brunette cleared her throat. "We have a new student today! I know...I know...it's the middle of the school year...but we will be polite, and treat her nicely...WON'T WE?!" the teacher glared at everyone as they nodded in unison. "GOOD!" the teacher exclaimed. She then went outside and called someone in.  
  
A girl with long, pin straight, dark red hair walked into the room. Her bangs covered her face, shielding her face from everyone's view. All the guys in the class sat up a little straighter. Usagi sat up a little straighter as well to see this newcomer. 'I wonder who she is...' The girl wasn't tall, but she wasn't too short. She was slim yet curvy enough to make even the most conservative of men drool like hungry animals. The red head also had a sense of gracefulness about her. Confidence filled the space around her, almost solid enough to cut with a knife. One thing that Usagi noticed that had caught her eye was a silver charm bracelet that adorned the girl's pale wrist. It had tiny crescent moons and stars dangling from it. 'Wow...that's a CUTE bracelet! It looks familiar...'  
  
"Class, this is Sakimoto, Miyu. Say hello to the class Ms.Sakimoto."  
  
The girl finally looked up startling everyone. Here eyes were a pale aqua green and silver (half and half). They seemed to stare into your soul, opening the doors to secrets you never wanted to reveal. Her face was beautiful, and seemed to be a work of art chiseled by the world's greatest artist from pure white marble.  
  
"Hello everyone. Nice to meet all of you." The girl smiled causing the guys to melt. Her voice was melodious. Her words slipped over everyone's skin like a cool breeze. Usagi smiled.  
  
"You can take your seat...next to Ms. Tsukino. Ms. Tsukino please raise your hand for Ms. Sakimoto." Usagi raised her hand obediently. Miyu walked to her seat and sat down. All the guys couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
"Ms. Sakimoto comes from America!" exclaimed the excited teacher. "Her parents moved here because of their job. At her last school she was at the top of her class. Ms. Mizuno you'd better be careful...she just might outshine you in your classes!" Ami looked up from her book and looked at Miyu who looked at her uncertainly. Ami gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm up for the challenge." Responded Ami. Miyu smiled back and nodded. Usagi nudged Miyu. The dark-haired girl turned to her new neighbor.  
  
"Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino! Welcome to Juuban Highschool!" Usagi held out a hand. Miyu took it and shook it.  
  
"Yoroshiku..."  
  
"I'm Minako!" said the longhaired blonde. Makoto leaned back in her chair and winked.  
  
"And I'm Makoto..."  
  
"I'm Ami..." said the blue haired girl from earlier. Miyu smiled at everyone.  
  
"It's nice to know some people are friendly here...makes me think of home." Miyu looked sad for a moment, but it was gone in an instant.  
  
"You have the nicest hair!" Complimented Minako. "Is it colored?"  
  
"No...actually...it's all natural." Responded Miyu while grinning.  
  
"Wow..." Miyu smiled and turned to Usagi.  
  
"I like your odangos though, Usagi...they are really cute!"  
  
Usagi grinned.  
  
"Thanks! I try...not that I have to..."Everyone rolled their eyes while Makoto grinned.  
  
"Everyone calls her meatball head."  
  
Usagi pouted. "Thanks a lot Makoto..." Everyone just grinned and tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
"You know...I was worried I was gonna trip on something on my way in! I'm actually quite clumsy contrary to popular belief..."  
  
"Kinda like Usagi here huh?" Makoto pointed at Usagi.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"LADIES! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION? OR DO I HAVE TO SEND YOU ALL TO STAND IN THE HALLWAY?!"  
  
Everyone sat up straight.  
  
"No Ms. Yamata." They chorused together.  
  
The teacher stopped glaring and smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
Miyu noticed a piece of paper that landed by her foot. She turned towards Usagi with a questioning look who motioned that it was for her. Miyu picked it up and read it: 'Come hang out with us at the arcade after school if you aren't busy.' Miyu looked at Usagi, and grinned. She nodded in acknowledgment, winked, and faced forward. 'I've made friends already...maybe this won't be so bad...'  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Silver moons and amethyst skies**  
  
Chapter 2: Friends

* * *

The sun beat down on the sidewalk as a cool breeze flew by a group of people standing in front of an arcade. The group of girls chattered while Ami read a book on the side, only half listening to the conversation.

"So did you SEE him?" asked an excited Minako. Makoto frowned.

"See who?" she asked, curious as to who this guy was. Minako giggled.

"He had platinum blonde hair, with some of it falling over his eyes. OH his EYES! They were a cerulean blue. Gorgeous...and his body was to DIE for. Look...i'm actually drooling." Makoto mirrored Minako's dreamy look as Usagi giggled and Ami just shook her head. "I hope I see him again someday..." She was instantly cut off by Usagi.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" An excited Usagi jumped up and down while she called the embarrassed girl's name. Miyu smiled and sweatdropped as she approached the over excited girl and her friends who conveniently looked away pretending not to know the energetic bunny.  
  
"Hey everyone..." greeted Miyu. "By the way Usagi..."  
  
Usagi looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"I could hear you perfectly from 2 blocks away..." said a sore-eared Miyu.  
  
"Ehehehehe...really?"  
  
"So could we Odango..."  
  
Usagi turned to the 3 newcomers.  
  
"SEIYA! TAIKI! YATEN!!!!!!!!!!" The rest of the group looked up shock evident on their faces. Miyu hung back a little, curious to know who these 3 handsome guys were.  
  
"Hey! You guys came back!!!" exclaimed an excited Minako.  
  
"Of course...how could we stay away forever when there are such pretty girls here?" responded Yaten smoothly. Taiki noticed the new girl standing behind Makoto.  
  
"And who may you be?" Taiki questioned while smiling softly. Makoto looked behind her and saw that Miyu was hiding. She softened and pushed Miyu in front of her gently.  
  
"Hey...don't be shy...this is Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. They are close friends of ours."  
  
Miyu looked up at Makoto and smiled making her melt (a/n: no...she's not a lesbian...Miyu is just super cute...geez...).  
  
"Me...shy? Never!" She turned back to the 3 guys and bowed. "Hello...I'm Miyu. Nice to meet you!" she gave them a warm smile. Seiya spoke up first.  
  
"Ahem...I'm Seiya. Nice to meet you too." He held out his hand. Miyu took it and laughed softly when Seiya kissed the back of her hand. Seiya grinned as the rest of the people watching just shook their heads. Yaten burst in not wanting to be left out of the spotlight.  
  
"Yo! I'm Yaten! Nice ta meetcha!" Yaten flashed an award-winning smile and winked. Taiki stepped forward.  
  
"Hello...I'm Taiki...the only gentleman of our little group. Do not mind my friends..."  
  
Miyu laughed, sending chills up the two other boys' arms. She noticed the blush that crept along Ami's cheeks while she gazed at Taiki from the top of her book. Miyu smiled as she made a mental note.  
  
"Nice to mee..."Miyu was cut off by a voice yelling Usagi's name.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Usagi whirled around, surprise and hope etched into her pretty features. Miyu saw a man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes walking towards them, a grin gracing his lips.  
  
"MAMORU!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. Miyu sent a questioning look at the odd pair. A voice answered her unasked question.  
  
"They just happen to be a couple...how he likes her, I don't know, so don't ask."  
  
A girl with long black hair joined the group, followed by a girl with shoulder-length sea-green hair who's arm was linked with another taller girl who had short blonde hair. Miyu looked at the taller woman. 'Looks like a guy...nope...it's a woman. Hm...interesting indeed...' Next to the blonde was a beautiful lady with long dark green hair, who was holding a young girl's hand. The young girl looked about 12, and had short black hair. The little girl looked Miyu straight in the eyes, her deep amethyst eyes boring into Miyu's equally as deep ones. The blonde finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, isn't someone gonna introduce us to the new kitten here?"  
  
Usagi came bounding over with Mamoru.  
  
"Ok! I'll introduce you guys...Miyu, this is Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and the little girl is Hotaru. She's very mature for her age. And this handsome hunk next to me is Mamoru. OH! And the girl with long black hair is Rei." Everyone exchanged greetings and Michiru slapped Haruka's arm playfully when Haruka winked at Miyu. Miyu locked eyes with Rei. 'A priestess...' Usagi suddenly came up with an idea. "Let's go play games and get some food!" Mamoru's face fell as he shook his head sadly while everyone laughed. Miyu smiled at Rei and turned back to Usagi. Haruka grinned at the meatball head and pet her head affectionately.  
  
"That sounds good to me kitten."  
  
"I'll just read a book..." answered Ami.  
  
"Me too..." said Taiki who went to go sit next to Ami.  
  
"They'll probably do more then that!" mumbled Seiya under his breath. Miyu grinned, and whispered back.  
  
"I think so too...I saw the way they looked at each other." Seiya and Miyu smiled at each other. The rest of the group turned towards them with questioning looks. Mina, Makoto, Rei and Usagi looked at each other with wide, knowing smiles.  
  
"Uhh...let's go!" Seiya said while pushing them in, and hiding a blush.  
  
Miyu stopped suddenly.  
  
"Miyu...what's wrong?" asked a curious Usagi who noticing the strange look in her eyes.  
  
"I...I...I have to go...sorry! I just remembered that I'm late for an appointment... I'll see you tomorrow at school ok? BYE! SORRY!" and with that, Miyu ran off. After she left, Rei spoke up, suspicion evident in her eyes.  
  
"There's something strange about her. While I was standing next to her, her aura...it's...just...I don't know! It was familiar...not threatening, but it still gave me goosebumps cause it felt so familiar..." she knit her brows in confusion.  
  
Hotaru spoke up as well. "I could sense something too. I'm not sure what though." she whispered. Usagi took a step forward, hands on her slim hips.  
  
"How can you think she's a threat? She just moved here! Can't you be nice for once?!"  
  
Seiya cleared his throat and spoke up. "I'll keep a close eye on her...if it'll make Rei feel better..."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do more than that..." mumbled Yaten. Everyone snickered while Seiya glared at Yaten.  
  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Seiya. "You were checking her out too." Yaten glared back at Seiya.  
  
"So? How about I watch her instead?" he challenged.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"There is definitely something strange, yet familiar about her...we should keep an eye on her. Although I'm sure she isn't a threat...she actually seemed pretty nice." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement while Makoto frowned at Rei.  
  
Usagi just shook her head sadly, then she spoke up, and reluctantly gave in. "We will all keep a close eye on her then..." she was interruped by a beeping noise. It was Minako's communicator. She walked off to a corner. Everyone gave each other strange looks. When Minako returned she was frowning.  
  
"Girls, we have a new enemy! An attack, near the park!"  
  
"How come we didn't sense it?! And how come my brooch didn't glow indicating danger?!" questioned a worried Usagi. This had never happened before.  
  
Ami spoke up, worry lacing her words. "Wait a minute, isn't that where Miyu was headed?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"She might be in trouble! Let's go! Transform along the way."  
  
Everyone nodded and ran out of the arcade. A sandy-haired man came out from the backroom and looked around the empty arcade.  
  
"Huh? Where'd everyone go...I was SURE I heard voices..." He shook his head. "I need some rest..." he mumbled as he went to go get an ice pack.  
  
To be continued...


End file.
